Connection to The Sea
by Black Shadow Night
Summary: Percy and his Uncle Ian go to Atlantis.


He sat waiting, he may not be an Army Ranger any more, but he still respected the higher ups in the military. The two men across from him may be Air Force but they were still General's. And frankly they wouldn't have shown up on his doorstep if there wasn't something they wanted to say to him. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry and waited. "I'm Lieutenant General George Hammond, this is Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. We have a job proposition for you." "I'm listening." papers got put in front of him "It is classified so." O'Neill started and he frowned "If it will take me away from home for longer than my current job does I am afraid I will have to decline now." that received him two frowns "Are you sure?" Hammond asked "You haven't even heard our proposal." he continued "My orphaned Nephew takes first priority and I can't really trust him in anyone else's care for longer than maybe a month or two." "ADHD and Dyslexic right?" O'Neill demanded receiving a curt nod "And a trouble magnet, he's been kidnapped a couple times. Before I was given custody of him." the two winced then "We have received...special permission for him to accompany you." Hammond started then "Actually the President looked gleeful when your nephew's name was mentioned." O'Neill stated and Ian didn't know weather to be irritated or proud. Just then a young man with pitch black hair came crashing through the wall right by the door. He was on his feet in seconds a glowing bronzish sword in his hands and his clothes very obviously singed "Sorry 'bout the wall uncle Ian." a soft but strong male voice said almost sheepishly then "but you might want to get out the living room? I haven't seen this one before." Instantly Ian was by the two General's and gesturing for them and their guards to get out the room. "Percy. You'll have to explain to two Airforce General's and their marine security exactly what is going on." just then a large cat with dark fur, flames on, or were it's paws, he wasn't quiet sure, flames in it's eyes and part of the scruff of it's neck jumped through the hole Percy had made. "Okay. One thing when it's just me." Percy said seeing the carpet start to smoke "But my home? It burns easier than I do." water started circling Percy and the monster shifted uneasily "Ah." Percy murmured "Then you picked the wrong Demigod." water converged just as the cat pounced, causing it to go through a thick wall of water, putting out the fire. Percy was waiting at the edge of the water when it came out, his sword flashed and seconds later it turned to dust. Small sections of water had been working quickly and when a fire started wherever the monster had touched, it was quickly put out. Only when the fire was all gone, and the water and gold dust vanished did Percy turn and face the room at large from where he stood in the middle of it, though he was closer to Ian's and the Generals side of the room than he was the side with the whole in the wall.

"Sorry Uncle Ian." then he looked at the wall "Though that wasn't what through me through the wall. No idea where Bull face went." he stated approaching the whole just then they heard a loud howl, quickly followed by several more, then a loud beastly roar. Percy chuckled "Remind me to thank Lupa and her pack later." another howl sounded and he shook his head muttering "Alright, I'll stay put." "This is what the tenth time." Ian stated and received a raised eyebrow "What that she's been around to help with the monsters or that they've found me?" "It'll be what thirteen now with them finding you." Percy nodded "I'll get Hephaestus Cabin on the wall. They should still have more wall material...and Leo's been wanting to make them sturdier." Ian chuckled "Percy, this is Lieutenant General George Hamond and" "Major General Jonathan O'Neill though he prefers Jack. Both Air Force. Right before the monsters showed up I get a call on my Emergency phone, apparently President Hayes thought telling me two Air Force General's where here to talk to you and you had permission to bring me with you wherever it is, was an emergency." he said dryly "I'm not even gonna ask. Just assume it was before I got you." Percy nodded "Yep.." just then a phone rang and Percy sighed glancing at the I.D. on his emergency phone rolled his eyes but answered it "Hi." he said simply "How did explanations go." President Henry Hayes asked "Your Generals seem to have questions. After I got thrown through the outside wall into the living room...followed by a monster, not the one that threw me." there was a sigh then "Am I on speaker?" "Yep, better chance of the monsters not getting an amplified scent, it should disperse quicker...according to Athena's children that is." "Of course well I am going to let everyone explain and I expect a call from someone when this is all over." "Yes Sir." both Generals answered "It'll most likely have to be one of them." Percy stated "Of course. You've been around electronics enough for one day." then the President hung up and with a wave of his hand a watery image appeared "Easiest way to explain it. My point of view." Percy said and they saw the 'The Greek Gods are real' speech and while they saw many of the buildings they didn't see them in any context with other buildings or any particular order. "Any questions?" "So you are certain they are real Gods and not someone pretending. I've seen a lot of that." O'Neill stated "We both have." Hamond corrected and Percy nodded "Yeah. I was there when Pan was finally allowed to fade. You'd be surprised at how many Nymphs and other nature spirits there are as well." Percy paused then smiled "You all saw that particular monster right?" he got nods all around, he grinned "I'll show you some friendly ones. Their not far from here, but Dryads can't travel far from their tree." he met everyone's eyes then said gravely "The tree dies then so will the Dryads." "Dryads?" someone asked "Tree spirits. Like I said their friendly." Ian raised an eyebrow "What happened to the last person that came camping in the forest then. He ran off screaming." Percy scowled "One, he littered the Dryads and other nature spirits take offense to that...even at camp, any who litters gets pay back...normally in the form of bugs and other such things ending up in their beds before or while their sleeping. Two, he left his camp site and smoldering fire unattended...almost caused a forest fire. Dryads have very good reason to hate fires especially during drought season." he said matter of factly and Ian nodded "Figured it was retaliation." Ian stated Hamond and O'Neill traded glances before saying "Well, we'll explain our secret...after you sign of course and then we wont be remis of seeing your friends." Hamond stated smiling gently at Percy who nodded and sat next to his Uncle who had sat back down which had prompted the two Generals to do the same.

Two packets were slid across one for Ian and one for Percy. Percy took one look at his and frowned before looking up "This may be legible to you but unless it is in Ancient Greek or Latin...and since more recent events Ancient Egyptian then I have problems reading it. My Dyslexia is only cause my brain isn't wired to read English." "I'll go over mine then I'll look at yours." Ian stated and Percy nodded at his Uncle before sitting back "Egyptian? Latin? I can understand Greek but the other two..." "When I was sixteen I got 'kidnapped' was gone for about a year...Hera took me and another half-blood...from a different camp and switched us camps. Greek and Roman camps to be exact. The son of Jupiter ended up in Camp Half-blood almost immediately...we had no memories by the way and I missed eight months of life because she wasn't ready for me to be at Camp Jupiter yet so I was in a 'Safe' sleep. To blend, my normally Greek mind had to assimilate to Latin." he paused then "Then like I said...recent events lead me to learning Ancient Egyptian." "Would you mind explaining son?" Hamond asked and Percy cocked his head to the side once before sighing "All the Gods are real, all the mythologies have some sort of truth. Why...because humans believe in them. Our belief and even unintentional worship keeps them going. It's a nice circular loop, we believe they created us...so they did...but in that we also created them. So all belief systems are correct. It's similar to the which came first, the Phoenix or the Flame question, as it's a circular loop. Now the Egyptian's believed that their Pharaoh was the host of Horus. Now any of the Pharaoh's bloodline could host an Egyptian God. With years through history with the lines of so many Pharaoh's throughout the years, you literally have a whole lot of people that can host an Egyptian God...they do however have to give consent." then Percy smirked "They can also show up in their, godly or an avatar form, one their most known for, like how Nekhbet resembles a vulture." he sat forward "Now that being said those are not their only options, those like me...demigods? We appear to them as powerful mortals with a bit of an aura and if need be. Like say an Egyptian and Greek threat combined, and with the consent of the demigod they can...share the same body. Of course their picky...so if they do need that path, chances are there is only one demigod they'll find that meets what their looking for." "You hosted one." O'Neill stated Percy inclined his head once "Setne was using a mix of Greek and Egyptian magic, he had taken Wadjet's crown and absorbed her essence, then summoned Nekhbet, and took her crown, but before he could absorb her essence, myself and three other's showed up. Two of which are children of the Pharaoh's...and even if we didn't need an Egyptian Greek mix she couldn't have even asked them. They already have a god they will host...in fact they had temporarily when their main consciousness's where released from where Ra had put them to keep them safeish. And they found the Kane family. They didn't try and control them or anything, in fact for a time the twins were unaware they were there, but because other children of the Pharaoh's have...moved away from tradition it was not safe for such a union...not yet anyway. As they released them back into the world. Their still connected, but they can't completely leave their chosen hosts who have already said they would host them...just not yet. Carter really doesn't want to be relegated to King of the Egyptian Gods right now." Percy paused then "But getting off topic, the only other one there besides me was Annabeth, and with how ordered and almost rigid her mind is as a daughter of Athena. Nekhbet refused to even contemplate asking her."

Ian set his packet down pushing them to the Generals then picking up Percy's "He is still a minor so you will need to sign for him as well." Ian nodded and spoke quietly to Percy explaining what was said and what it meant after looking it over, before they both signed where they needed to. When an Air Force Major had taken them and glanced over them before nodding at the General's everything was in order.


End file.
